


Unravel, Entwine

by paperfeathers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Trueform Lucifer, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperfeathers/pseuds/paperfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will always ask for the impossible. Lucifer will always give it. </p><p>(or, the fic where Gil dared herself to write trueform Lucifer and wingkink. Enough said)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unravel, Entwine

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: body horror involving trueform Lucifer.

_Not quite what you expected, is it?_

_“_ I’d say,” Sam’s hands are warm and inquisitive, exploratory, mapping out each new curve with a caress. Light fingers memorizing  the arcs and planes of each graceful limb, feeling the soft drag of feathers giving way to the cold hardness of scales. Lazy golden eyes blink under his touch and Sam drops kisses on their lids, seeing himself reflected in the pupils.

Lucifer stirs and stretches, wings flaring out between his shoulder-blades. Six great arcs of light and power, and Sam can’t help burying his face in their softness. Inhaling the scent of light while his mouth nips lightly at the delicate skin between each joint. Lucifer shivers.

 _This isn’t all there is to see._ Lucifer says almost apologetically. _If I show you more I might kill you._

“It’s enough.” Sam murmurs. More than enough, even. He had never doubted that Lucifer would be beautiful, but this – this is strangeness and terror and wonder, the truest beauty he’s ever known.

Lucifer turns. Looping arms – each ending with a claw tipped with razor-sharp talons - around Sam’s neck and waist and allowing Sam to drag him into his lap. In Sam’s arms Lucifer’s strangely weightless, yet still so very, very real.  

His face – his true face –  is indescribable, ever-shifting. One second Nick’s face looks back at him, the next something terrible with ancient eyes made of light. Other times Sam thinks he sees his own face, smiling at him.    

“Beautiful,” Sam breathes. Lucifer holds him tighter, touching his forehead lightly against his.

Rough, raised scars are scattered across Lucifer’s torso (or at least what Sam thinks of as the approximate of his torso), twisting the smooth, scaled skin. The sight of them makes Sam’s heart ache. He traces the ridges with gentle fingers, the knotted whorls of skin almost a language of its own. His hand comes up to cradle the back of Lucifer’s head, knuckles brushing lightly against the broken edges curving up.

“Are these horns?”

_Remnants of my halo. Michael shattered it when we fought._

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispers into Lucifer’s cheek. Lucifer shakes his head, but doesn’t say a word _._ Quiet and still and close, and for a moment Sam just leans against him, feeling the beat of Lucifer’s grace echo through his soul. One set of arms winds around his waist, the others trace patterns on his back and stroke his face. 

After a few minutes, Lucifer moves, brushing his mouth against Sam’s. So excruciatingly close, but as always he waits for Sam’s response before going further. Sam can taste static on his lips, setting his nerves alight. Cupping Lucifer’s jaw to hold him in place, he kisses him back. Close-mouthed and chaste at first, then growing more insistent. After a few seconds’ hesitation Lucifer’s lips part beneath Sam’s. 

The sharp taste of Lucifer’s mouth nearly burns away everything else. Sam gasps. Too much heat and too many teeth, flavored with Lucifer’s careful, caring restraint. The freezing burn of stars  searing Sam from the inside, making him moan and thrust up, just barely retraining himself from begging for more. In response Lucifer grinds down against him, golden eyes flickering,

 Something about the kiss tastes like surrender. Whose, Sam’s not entirely sure.

Sam breaks the kiss first, refilling his lungs with much-needed air. Lucifer chuckles, patiently waiting for him to get his breath back. But when Sam finally does, he doesn’t lean in for another kiss. Instead he tugs Lucifer closer to him.

“Lucifer.” Sam’s mouth is dry, voice hoarse and soft with wonder. His hands stroke Lucifer’s brightly limned edges and the archangel shivers under his grip. But his eyes remain steady, burning, on his face.

 “I want – I want to feel you.” Sam breathes.

Lucifer starts a little, then relaxes again. _Sam… I can’t. I’m holding back too much as it is. If I give you more than you can take –_ Doubt and hesitation clouds Lucifer’s face, but Sam brushes them away with a simple touch of his fingers against his cheek.

“Then I’ll take it,” He murmurs against Lucifer’s mouth. Tasting it, tasting him, aching with the need to feel, to touch deep and deeper still. To reach out and grasp the core of him, and be consumed.

He kisses Lucifer again. Slower but no less intense. Lightly running his tongue over the sharp points of Lucifer’s teeth, breaking the skin and sending a  current of pain through him. But Lucifer catches the taste of him, sucking at the wound and drinking in the drops.

Copper and  ozone. Blood and grace. Sam’s hands explore every inch of Lucifer’s true form, every dip and curve, finding his soft, hidden parts. Feeling him arch and move against him, restlessly seeking closeness. Lucifer’s wings flare out, a bower of heat and light, and his sharp teeth worry and nip at the fragile skin of Sam’s throat. And this should feel wrong. A human shouldn’t hear such sweet blasphemy coming from an angel’s lips, murmured between loving kisses. An angel shouldn’t lay himself open for a human’s questing, eager touch, forcing tenderness into claws more accustomed to ripping and tearing at flesh.   _Fallen in every way possible._ Lucifer gasps against his lips and Sam kisses him even deeper, reaching for the burning bright core of him.

“Lucifer,” he murmurs. Tautness and heat and the ache of want. Lucifer shivers when strong hands grasp at his wings, holding him in place and holding on. “Please,” Sam all but begs. Only  a rim of gold is visible in the darkness of Lucifer’s eyes. All the horror of the divine in their ancient depths, and Sam wants nothing more than to open himself completely and lay everything at his feet.

“I want you.”

Lucifer sighs, soft and quiet into Sam’s ear. A talon dances down the length of his spine, the smooth coldness sending goosebumps prickling down Sam’s side. With the same hand Lucifer traces the planes of Sam’s face, careful and reverent before it slides down to the center of his chest.

 _This is going to hurt._ Lucifer warns. Giving Sam a moment to brace himself before he sinks in deep.

The pain is excruciating. Sam screams, throwing his head back. Heat and raw energy burning through his every cell, his very atoms set alight, ablaze. But after a while the agony subsides, and Sam opens his eyes.

Light. Great planes of it, warping, bending and binding the edges of reality. Sam blinks once, twice, but the same light fills the back of his eyelids. Gradually he begins to discern shapes out of the light. But they’re nothing as simple as those human eyes can see. _Echoes._ Lucifer whispers. _Possibilities. Dimensions folded into one another. We see what can be more than what truly is._

“Is this what you see everyday?” Sam asks hoarsely. Lucifer hand brushes against something deep and soft inside of him. _All the time. Even more clearly when I’m in you._

Sam’s breathing is rapid, shaky. Lucifer’s true voice sounds like the echoes of earthquakes, like strange music, like bells. His hand lodged deep inside Sam, spreading heat from his core to his every atom.

“You’re beautiful.” Sam says, all hoarse honesty and raw need. Lucifer squeezes him gently, the expression on his face as soft as the notes he plays on Sam’s soul. Tendrils of grace snake their way down inside, filling his cracks and making him whole.

“Lucifer…”  Light dances behind Sam’s eyelids, and he can feel Lucifer’s smile, warm and soft against his forehead. The grace inside him expanding, and Sam can feel his soul rising to meet it, coiling with the alien energy thrumming in his every single cell. The borders between their selves eroding, and Sam knows that after this they can never be truly separated, that his soul has marked its claim on Lucifer’s being as surely as the archangel’s grace has sealed his broken edges together.

“Lucifer… Lucifer…” Sam’s shaking, sweating. Wings brush against his face and wrap around him, and he runs his hands over their solid softness. Needing something to touch, to grasp, to hold onto as Lucifer thrums and plucks at the strings of his soul. Lucifer’s face buried in his hair, breathing harsh and unsteady as Sam plays the music of his own pleasure on his body. 

 _Sam._ Little more than a strangled gasp, and heat  erupts in Sam’s chest as Lucifer’s voice breaks over the single syllable. Chasing down his veins and obliterating all other sensation except Lucifer’s grip on his soul.

The aftermath is quiet. Lucifer’s leans against Sam, pressing kisses onto the crook of his neck and shoulder while Sam idly strokes the edges of his wings.  Sam feels a twinge of pain as Lucifer takes his hand out of his chest, the talons leaving deep indents on his skin.

The light fades, Lucifer’s body growing heavy and solid in Sam’s arms. Golden eyes close, human skin sealing over them. Limbs retract, along with wings, and Sam can’t help but feel a small sense of loss as he runs his hand over the now-smooth expanse of Lucifer’s back. A few more seconds and Lucifer’s wearing Nick’s familiar face and a small smile.

 “I take it that was an interesting experience?” Sam laughs, winding an arm around his waist and cradling his cheek in one hand, marveling at the rasp of stubble and the softness of skin. Human and familiar, but now Sam sees the parts of him hidden between dimensions. Golden eyes and feathers, masked by a thin, almost translucent layer of humanity.

“Definitely memorable,” Sam agrees, and Lucifer’s smile widens. His hand reaches for the beat of Sam’s heart, feeling the grace woven into his soul and rushing through his veins, leading him home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I based Lucifer's true form off of  
> [this](http://notbecauseofvictories.tumblr.com/post/80492939437/entelecheia-in-the-philosophy-of-aristotle-the%0A)
> 
> and another illustration I unfortunately cannot find. (it was this gorgeous illustration of an angel covered in yellow eyes. If anyone knows about it, please tell me who the original artist is so I can credit her) 
> 
>  
> 
> Remember to leave a review! :D


End file.
